


Northward Moving

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Victorian RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 现代au，导演亨利·欧文，FBI探员布拉姆·斯托克。故事背景设定在2005年左右，亨利·欧文越狱逃亡，还“劫持”了探员布拉姆·斯托克，两人一路穿过宾夕法尼亚，朝俄亥俄行进。





	1. Chapter 1

（现代au，导演亨利·欧文，FBI探员布拉姆·斯托克。故事背景设定在2005年左右，亨利·欧文越狱逃亡，还“劫持”了探员布拉姆·斯托克，两人一路穿过宾夕法尼亚，朝俄亥俄行进。）

第一章：

夜色已深，雾气在荒野里弥漫，一辆雷克萨斯驶上州际公路，车头的远光冲破浓雾，照向远方一望无尽的黑暗。

前蹄踏上坚硬路面的幼鹿被惊得高高跳起，跃回草丛。

亨利·欧文在副驾驶位置上醒来，他眨眨眼睛适应前方的黑暗，迅速认清楚现状，坐在他身旁握住方向盘的是布拉姆·斯托克，他们大概是向北移动。按照亨利·欧文早先制定的逃亡计划，他们会一路往西北，途经俄亥俄，目的地为加拿大。

他的声音因为疲倦而带着嘶哑，“有烟吗？”。他不知道自己是睡了几个小时，还是半天时间。肩膀上的伤口早已停止流血，这伤让他疲惫不堪，倦意蔓延在四肢百骸。

“不行。”布拉姆的回应简短有力，可是下一句话就没那么容易说出口了，omega舔舔干裂的下嘴唇，似乎下了很大的决心，“因为……我已经有了小孩。”最后几个词被他说得很轻，有着欲盖弥彰的镇定，他的眼睛目不斜视地望向前方。

没有任何字眼能描述此时此刻亨利·欧文的心情，他从戒备森严的州立监狱越狱，在布拉姆的陪伴下远离那个魔窟，远离范海辛医生的赌咒发誓“我一定会把你关进精神病院”，尽管诈骗跟精神病似乎没什么联系，一般人的印象中，连环杀人犯才有机会去精神病院常住。

他坐在布拉姆的雷克萨斯里，在深夜沿着一条人迹罕至的州际公路行进，最重要的是布拉姆刚刚那句话，美妙而让人全神贯注。

是的，对亨利而言，他的omega有了小孩，这件事被无限放大。他不会再问下去的，孩子的父亲不可能是让人讨厌的法医霍尔·凯恩，也不可能是布拉姆的上司威廉·F·科迪，只可能是了不起的导演亨利·欧文——尽管旁人已经改变对他的称呼，他现在一位是了不起的诈骗犯。

“我睡了多久？”亨利意犹未尽，之前的睡眠使他彻底放松下来，仿佛与激烈的逃亡隔了一层薄薄的纱网，他在脑海中搜索合乎气氛的诗歌，得加上一句。他看到布拉姆一副倦容，亨利想，要不是肩膀上的伤口，现在应该让他来开车，他的Omega得在后座打个盹。

这两天里发生的事听起来多么疯狂，经济重犯的越狱计划，树林里的激烈搏斗，子弾在脸上留下的擦伤，被甩掉的追捕者，一名怀孕的FBI探员被“劫持”。

布拉姆没有正面回答alpha的话，“在遇到的下一个汽车旅馆休息。”他腾出左手，拿起仪表台上的手枪，递给亨利，“可别想跟你以前那样住朗庭酒店了。”

亨利轻轻“嘶”了一声，肩膀上的伤口似乎又有点流血，他接过枪放进衣兜，“好吧，希望我们的通缉令能晚点到达俄亥俄。”

“是你的，我是人质。”布拉姆听到背后有摩托车的响声，估计又是些半夜飙车的小青年。

他始终都在保持平稳的车速，余光瞥见不知从哪个岔路上冒出来的几辆越野摩托车轰鸣着超过他们。

目送摩托车队渐渐远去，亨利开了腔，“如果他们料到我们离开费城。”

“科迪可能已经回去开会了，商讨我们是不是逃到了匹兹堡。”布拉姆打了个哈欠，“我真想来根雪茄。”

“你是什么时候知道的？”很明显，亨利指的是小孩的事，他的语气里满是爱意。

“救你出来的前一天，我用了试纸。”那天早晨，突如其来的反胃使他考虑到了某种可能，他跑去药店买了试纸，“我到局里跟科迪说，我要请个假，次日去医院做检查。”然后他就得到了时间以便接应他的alpha。

亨利盯着布拉姆看了良久，忽然如释重负地说，“你当时在想什么？”他不必问别的，布拉姆不会后悔救他，也不会在乎他是否被构陷。

“倘若你死掉的话。”布拉姆的音调降低，他在下一个拐弯处驶入一条岔路。科迪建议孩子的名字可以叫昆西，男孩女孩都适用的名字，布拉姆觉得这个想法还不赖，跟他一开始以为的恰恰相反，他暂时还不打算征求亨利的意见。

现在是盛夏，深紫色的夜空中银河流淌、繁星闪烁，路旁时而出现枝叶浓密的树木，两个人驾驶一辆银灰色雷克萨斯，如同正在蜜月旅行中。

昏昏欲睡的布拉姆终于把车停在了这处廉价汽车旅馆，亨利解开安全带，打开车门，布拉姆一下子来了精神，抓起仪表台上的钱包与手机，毕竟，对方“左肩受伤”这个特征实在明显。不过他马上又放下心来，亨利肯定也考虑到了这一点，所以没拿钱包，急着下车只不过是为了取出后备箱里的东西。

前台值班的是个小伙子，年龄有十六七岁，眯着眼似睡非睡，旁边的电视机没开声音。布拉姆瞅瞅，电视上播的是MMA（综合格斗）比赛，年轻人就喜欢这个，才不去看什么费城越狱逃犯的新闻。

栗色头发的小伙子以十分不耐烦的态度给布拉姆办好了入住，还卖给了他两罐啤酒，一瓶苏打水。汽车后备箱里有两个冷掉的三明治，布拉姆不想吃东西。

走廊的灯坏掉了，明明灭灭，他们沿着满是烟味的地毯，七拐八拐走到定好的房间，已经累得没有力气洗澡。布拉姆检查了亨利肩头的伤口，伤口有些渗血，他从小型药箱里取出绷带，给alpha换上。

不要盼望廉价汽车旅馆的房间能有多么舒适，左右的噪音穿过墙壁，地毯上有烟头灼烧的痕迹，被褥上带了难以清洗的陈旧咖啡渍。

亨利躺下以后嗅到房间里的霉湿气味，然而布拉姆很快就背对着他躺下了，Omega的气息随之而来，这气息钻入他的鼻孔，安抚他的神经，他的气息也在如此这般安抚Omega。

他张开手指，插入布拉姆长长的红发，抚摸了几下。布拉姆的一只手伸过来，寻找他的手指，紧紧握住不放。

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：

布拉姆没睡几个钟头就被亨利·欧文轻轻摇醒，他听到的第一句话是，“我们该走了。”

床尾的电视屏幕闪着光，没开声音，正在播放亨利·欧文入狱时拍的照片——表情阴郁，顶着黑眼圈，半长的黑发凌乱地束着——后来在狱中被剪短。夜间新闻的主播表情严肃，滚动字幕无非是在重复“州立监狱有犯人越狱，并劫持了一名人质”。

电视新闻切换到记者去采访范海辛医生的镜头，这位个子不高的老头在声嘶力竭地强调些什么，不用想就知道是“亨利·欧文非常危险！他是个疯子！”

“看来，他们给你做了一期专题节目。”布拉姆以最快的速度穿好衣服，不忘拧开苏打水瓶子喝了一口。

两人麻利地提起包裹，推开门，布拉姆打头，像来时一样步履匆匆。他们经过前台时，值班的少年靠着椅背睡得正香。

布拉姆抬头望了望钟表，凌晨三点五分。他忽然察觉到，自己已经好久没有进食了，头痛在休息之后缓解了一些，如果待会儿能勉强咽下一个酸黄瓜三明治，那就再好不过。亨利比他起得早，似乎是忙着收拾枪以及包裹，也没吃东西。

他们很快回到了车里，布拉姆启动车子的时候，亨利忽然对他说，“我们去克利夫兰。你弟弟给你打过电话吗？”

“乔治会跟他们一起去匹兹堡，我换了新的手机卡。”布拉姆踩下油门，驶上公路，“你的伤怎么样了。”

下半夜的空气凉飕飕的，他望望漆黑的天空，先前那些繁星消失得无影无踪，仿佛它们从未在天穹上出现过。

亨利将座位调低一点，他肩膀上的伤口只得到了潦草的缝线处理，“已经不再流血，可以到了克利夫兰再说。”他这么讲是为了让布拉姆放心。

旁人总是说，亨利·欧文说话刻薄犀利，热衷较真，特别是对于工作方面。但他在布拉姆面前却不完全是这样，对待布拉姆，他有惯用的甜蜜语气。

几点雨滴打在前挡风玻璃上，布拉姆打开雨刷，“你是什么时候决定逃出来的，在我上次探视以后？就算你没有出来，我也会按时带着孩子去看你。”

“六月份去加拿大总好过十月。”窗外的雨滴稠密起来，亨利不假思索地回答，“你想过孩子的名字没？”。

“还没来得及，有人给我提供过建议，可以叫昆西。”布拉姆其实从听到起就接受了这个名字，他幻想昆西是个女孩，黑色头发，蓝色瞳仁，她的个子会长得很高。她会从小时候就开始热爱戏剧与表演，亨利与布拉姆忙着给她制作参与小学生戏剧活动的道具，而她把这件事看得很重。布拉姆的弟弟乔治会送给小昆西一条小狗，并领她去狩猎，从松鼠开始。

布拉姆猜到，当自己说出孩子可能的名字的时候，亨利也在构想关于抚养孩子的一切，并沉浸其中。没有经历过正常童年的两个人，打算在自己的孩子身上弥补心理的匮乏感。

他注意到前方的路牌，按照指示前行，估计着转弯的时间，小心不要走错。多亏之前至少休息了几个小时，头痛未曾加剧。雨水开始稀疏，他调低雨刷的速度，现在已经驶出了积雨云层下方。

夏夜不会很长，远处的天空是灰蓝色，接近地平线的地方有点发白。

他们与黎明一同到达一个偏僻的小镇。车子停在树林里，亨利披上风衣，用现金在最近的杂货店买了几个速食罐头、咖啡还有备用的防雨布，给布拉姆捎个冰淇淋，这地方没有新鲜沙拉。他们是在逃跑而不是旅行，不可能什么都准备周全。他还需要一副眼镜，他的眼镜在追逐之中打碎了，可是店里不卖眼镜。

“你不是镇上的人。”背后响起一个低沉的声音。

亨利转身，看到一位胖乎乎的警官，手持一袋炸猪皮。眼前这位警官应该是负责镇上治安的，但愿他没有认出来亨利。这种偏僻小镇上的人难道会在意来自“遥远的”宾夕法尼亚的通缉令。

“自驾旅行去安大略湖，很流行的。”亨利模仿南方口音，耸耸肩，“可惜似乎看错了路牌。”他思忖着现在的自己与通缉令照片的相似度。

警官的鼻子里“哼”了一声，“从这里走，也不是去不了安大略湖，”他盘问道，“你的胳膊怎么回事？”

亨利对答如流，不忘带一句俏皮话，“前天晚上喝醉了跌进土坑，属于露营常见事故，我觉得还能坚持。”他可不会承认自己伤在肩膀。当下的他是个遵纪守法的南卡罗莱纳居民，作为一名体面的城市白领，在难得的夏日休假里展开一场自驾，尽管有些手忙脚乱。他是在前天“喝醉”的，昨天晚上可没有酒驾嫌疑。

在亨利转身离去的时候，警官拍了拍他的肩膀，“下次小心一点，老兄，或许你能在下一个服务区里遇见你的伙伴们。”对此他竭力忍住疼痛，保持轻松的神色。

布拉姆拒绝了咖啡，勉强吞下速食燕麦粥，要是有份金枪鱼沙拉就好了。食物让他略略提起精神，可是仍然明显地感觉心在胸膛里砰砰地跳动，睡眠不足以后典型的状况，亨利的情况不比他好多少。可是，在此地逗留过久是危险的，万一那位警官瞅一眼电视新闻并反应过来了呢，毕竟这家伙见到了亨利的模样。

下一个服务区冷冷清清，完全不符合所谓的“你会遇见你的伙伴们”。在此地歇息未免有些冒险，倒不如再次绕道向西，另找一个地方停车休整，免得节外生枝。

他们没遇到阻拦，倒是遇见了一些居无定所的旅行者——那些人当中说不定也有逃犯。满是尘土的雷克萨斯被停在几辆破旧的露营车附近，布拉姆爬去后座，很快坠入梦境。

睡梦之神将布拉姆带回1987年的某个夏夜，他还是个身形纤细的十六岁红发少年。二十五岁的亨利吻了他的脸颊，给他的脖子戴上微凉的皮质项圈，夸赞他是个乖男孩。项圈连上锁链，牵引布拉姆在庭院的大理石走廊里缓慢爬行，当时亨利还住在西海岸的庄园，五年后才搬到纽约。大理石地面咯得布拉姆的膝盖与手肘发疼，夏夜的微风拂上他浑身的皮肤，他发抖是因为身体里被放进的某样东西，而非因为凉风。

他在地面上留下气味甜蜜的水迹，Omega总是容易汁水泛滥，清液滴上大理石的纹理，瞬间变得冰冷。自己究竟爬了多远，是否还在花园的草从中被alpha享用过，他已经不记得，alpha似乎把某种香气浓郁的花揉成团，给他塞了进去。布拉姆只记得自己尽管害羞地说着“可是你不能这样对待还没成年的Omega”，还是老老实实被亨利戴上了项圈，布拉姆喜欢那个项圈，绘有花纹的棕色皮革，做成蛇形状的银扣，皮革的气味给了他很大的安慰。Alpha承诺，会送给他一个让他喜欢的项圈，他盼望更多的项圈，木质的，纯银的，这给他一种自己被alpha彻底拥有的美妙实感。

亨利·欧文悠闲地踱步，吟诵几句颇有韵律感的诗歌，

“但是你的长夏永远不会凋落…

…当你在不朽的诗里与时间等长。”【注】

夏夜的美好与其自身一样短暂，本以为夜幕即将降临，谁知黎明接踵而至，正是这种况味，才催出别样的挽留。

Omega在孕期会更加需要alpha的爱抚，尤其是在心情紧张过后，梦见如此情景再正常不过了。

（未完待续）

注：出自莎士比亚十四行诗。

另外，炸猪皮是美国乡下常见的零食（其实挺好吃的）


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：  
布拉姆的头发长及肩胛，他已经很久没有留过这么长的头发了，一直以来他总是及时去找理发师剪出还算凑合的短发。然而，一个人总不能一成不变，几个月前他忽然决定重新开始蓄发，也许是突发奇想，也许只是受够了理发师的喋喋不休。  
更可能因为当年十六岁时的布拉姆就是蓄发的，沙红色的浓密头发长及腰窝，那时他离开费城，在西海岸遇见了自己的alpha。那时的布拉姆坐在笼子中的软垫上，解开发带使头发披散开来，遮住白皙肌肤上明显的痕迹——那些情爱的痕迹，因此每当他注视到自己身躯上的这些痕迹，心底就会泛出隐秘的念头，叫他羞怯不已又暗暗期待。他清晰地感觉到，自己身上某个柔软温热的入口变得湿乎乎的，他必须控制自己，否则会在软垫上洇出明显的水渍。  
亨利·欧文把年幼的omega从笼子里抱出来，他蜷在alpha怀中，被放上柔软的躺椅，亨利认真地吻了他的额头，作为对他乖乖待在笼子里的奖励，然后用手指卷起他的一缕红发把玩起来。  
那时的亨利·欧文还会怎样对待布拉姆?他知道许多花样，柜子里有一堆让布拉姆又盼望又畏惧的玩具。他也会温柔地爱抚布拉姆，或者用鞭子抽打omega，他总得在omega的身上或者身体里面留下些什么。十六岁的omega生涩而脆弱，正是适合被驯服的年龄。  
后来他愈发得心应手，以至于在白日里带领浑身赤裸的omega在花园中散步，尽管旁人都被屏退，omega还是不敢抬起头。布拉姆低头看着自己的脚趾踩在落叶上，发出轻微的脆响。  
亨利对此当然是不满意的，他随手折下一根树枝，这声“咯吱”彻底刺激了布拉姆紧绷的神经，omega突然甩开手中的系绳，朝走廊的方向狂奔，脚底被沙砾咯得生疼，甚至划破出血，疼痛给他带来一个趔趄。  
布拉姆没能到达走廊，亨利轻而易举地撵上了他，omega被一路拖拽到马厩，睫毛上沾满泪水，低低啜泣几声又竭力忍耐。虽然时间处于八十年代末，可马厩中的教训使得布拉姆将自己幻想为百年前被绅士驯养在庄园中的Omega少年，他喜欢有关十九世纪的幻想，马厩里挂着煤气灯，而alpha在猎场的草地上享用他。  
绑在马厩中的omega被迫四肢着地，他的臀部高高抬起，承受着鞭打，刺痛蔓延开来。马鞭带来的还有欢愉，他湿得一塌糊涂，鞭稍划过穴口，激起他浑身颤栗，十六岁Omega的身体很容易学会东西，比如说将疼痛与快感联系。他需要被填满，他想坐在alpha的性器上扭动腰肢，紧致的肠壁裹住alpha的性器，不住地榨取快感，就像alpha形容他的那样，“成为一个汁水丰美的榨汁机”。  
在一顿鞭打之后被alpha的性器刺入，足以给予布拉姆一场泪水涟涟的高潮，他都没注意到自己的性器挺立起来，只模糊记得所谓“Omega不可以自己碰那里”。亨利年轻而有力，在Omega的身体里顶撞，研磨对方的肠壁，高潮之后Omega的肠壁会痉挛着吮吸插入的任何东西。  
汹涌的欲望让布拉姆的身体更加敏感，也抽离他的力气，泛滥的淫液沿着大腿根往下流淌。而亨利一言不发，他的动作凶狠又不讲情面，无视Omega猫叫一般的告饶。两人交合处发出水声，掩盖了Omega难以抑制的呜咽。  
布拉姆委屈极了，他感觉不到alpha的触碰，alpha没有给他怀抱、爱抚与亲吻，只是像绑住一只小动物似的束缚住他，如同Omega真的是某种以动物的方式饲养的美丽生灵，唯一的用途就是当作性爱玩具。在这种情况下，alpha粗暴地将布拉姆操开，仿佛Omega浑身上下只有屁股可用，且只有屁股是必须的。归根结底，这是一场惩罚。  
Alpha及时抽出，射在了布拉姆的臀缝，他以手指抹开精液，让精液涂上Omega臀部的伤痕，耳中听到布拉姆的悲鸣。于是亨利再次拎起手边的马鞭，挥舞几下，破空声表示着即将来临的下一轮鞭打。这是马厩中的惩罚，而非马厩中的游戏，Omega需要的是学会驯服，而不仅仅是给予承受欢愉。  
幼年的体弱多病推迟了Omega的分化，他的身体可能承受不了过载的欢愉，泪水糊了满脸，眩晕感开始包围他，“城堡！城堡！”在眼前发黑之际，他喊出来安全词。他的alpha当然是立刻停止手中的动作，马鞭被扔在地上，alpha 温柔地给他解开束缚，让他靠在自己身上，吻向他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，也吻向他手腕上的勒痕。  
布拉姆睁眼，他不在床上，他在汽车后座，他不是十六岁，已经过去十几年了。  
他不记得自己有没有在睡梦中喊出“城堡”，哪怕这个词的含义只有他们两个知道，也让他萌生了一种焦躁的尴尬。他连梦境也在重复这档子事，孕期Omega对alpha的渴求是如此难以抑制，alpha的信息素有助于胎儿的发育。  
“城堡。”亨利小声说，他在喝今天的第二杯咖啡——也许是第三杯。  
布拉姆差点就表现出来害羞，但他没有，他得坦然对待自己的身体需求，“是的，城堡。”他活动活动手腕，从后座爬起来，拎起铺在身下的毯子，拍打上面的褶皱。  
“天黑之前应该能到克利夫兰。”布拉姆坐回驾驶位，亨利的手掌隔着衣服抚摸他的胳膊，让他心情舒缓一点。  
他发动了车辆，担心出现路障。  
亨利没跟他说的是，在他熟睡的时候，有个大概四五岁的小女孩在车边绕来绕去，似乎是附近露营车里的小孩，她的衣服脏兮兮的，乱糟糟的辫子打了绺。女孩精力充沛地捡起石头拿裙子兜住，一会儿绕过来，小手拍拍后侧车门。亨利趴在前侧车窗，冲她比了一个“嘘”的手势，女孩睁大眼睛，回以同样的手势，往远处小山坡跑去了。  
如果是他们的昆西，到了这个年纪说不定也会在车边绕着溜达，亨利当时想，小孩子沉迷于玩闹，终日不知疲倦。但愿这件事能过去，昆西可能有一群弟弟妹妹，他知道在大家庭长大的布拉姆很喜欢小孩子，而孤独一人长大的他也喜欢小孩子。  
“我们可以给石质的房子取个昵称，叫城堡，然后住进去。” 看来，布拉姆还惦记着自己的梦。不过他更多想的是，自己坐在壁炉旁或玻璃温室中，怀里抱着红发的昆西。布拉姆不再是体弱多病的少年，当年从亨利身边离开之后，Omega的个子长高不少，长期锻炼让他的肌肉发达得活像个强壮的alpha，要不是他主动承认，谁会想到他竟然是个Omega。他念了大学，当了好几年FBI探员，工作不好也不坏，闲暇时喜欢看电影，搜集小众文艺片的光盘。同事们知道他早已被标记，却从来没有见过他的alpha。他的生活平静安稳，直到alpha终于找到了他，久别重逢的滋味让他欣喜不已，他们像十几年前那样恣意地相爱。猝不及防的是，情况急转直下，先是alpha入狱，后是布拉姆发现自己怀了孩子。  
亨利点点头，他的手摸向绷带，沾上了沁出的血。“你还记得王尔德吧。”在得到肯定答复之后，他接着说了下去，“他现在克利夫兰，手底下的人做点见到FBI会绕道走的活计，在你们看来肯定挺难对付的，生意规模还不小。”末了，他补充道，“他还欠我一个人情。”他的声音显得有些虚弱。  
“我听说过克利夫兰黑帮，没想到是他。”布拉姆抬眼看路牌，“我们偶尔也会联系，用邮件。”他补充道，避免亨利出现什么误会。  
事实上，亨利·欧文比布拉姆想象中对克利夫兰熟悉得多，他指挥布拉姆在街道之间穿行，寻找他们的目的地。布拉姆注意到亨利脸色发白，他有点猜到为什么，他不能送亨利去医院，这等于自投罗网，但愿王尔德能给他找个靠谱的黑市医生。  
他们到达市区的一座名叫“莎乐美”的气派酒店，亨利从衣兜里摸索出一张折得整整齐齐的硬纸片，上面用签字笔潦草地写了几个意味不明的单词，“把这个交给大堂经理，就说找‘快乐王子’。”  
（未完待续）


End file.
